The Lost Girls
by evilteddybear408
Summary: When a new girl, Lily, cames to the island, she befriends Hook's daughter. And that could lead to some trouble... **FINISHED!**
1. Peter

__

Hey! I'm re-writing this because, I thought it turned out **quite** poorly. Well, please enjoy!~

Liz, Evil TeddyBear01!

I looked out at the night sky. My eyes were clouded with tears and I was shaken by the sobs that refused to let go of me. 

Whenever I looked at the sky, I thought of Mama. She had loved the night sky. Now she was gone. 

My parents had died in a horrid fire when I was seven. I lived in an orphanage until I was nine and I was sent to live with my Aunt Dorothy when I was ten. Then she died of a heart attack an hour ago. As a twelve year old in 1938 what was I supposed to do? Now she was dead. It was 3:00 in the morning, so no one was on the streets. An awful pain tore though my body. My life was over. I sat down on the curb and started to cry.

Normally, I wouldn't be sorry. I disliked my aunt, greatly. She was nice and all, but, she _made _me do girly things. Like, wear frilly dresses and sew and the such. She _always _told me that I was supposed to say, "Please and thank you and excuse me." I hated it.

But…… now, I had nowhere to go, no one to talk to and no one to care for me. "Oh, mama!" I yelled at the sky. "Why did you have to go!"

Suddenly, I heard a voice from above me.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" A boy said.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm crying!" I snapped  
  
"But why?"

"Well my parents died in a fire, so I lived with my aunt for two years. Then she died an hour ago! Now I have NO WHERE to go! " I snapped at him. Who _was _the kid, trying to talk to me? 

"Sorry! I had no idea that you were _important_"he snapped. 

I considered this. After all he _was _just trying to help. "Sorry." I muttered. "I'm just…….. hopelessly lost." I said. He _seemed_ nice enough. 

I turned around to see him. Then I gasped.  
  
This boy was hovering over me! He had light reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in leafy clothes. I thought his clothes were amazing! No one in London wore leaves, so, I thought it was strange, yet, lovely. I thought of my own appearance. 

I had long jet-black hair, with brown eyes. I was wearing my long white nightgown that was tied with a faded sash. My hair was most likely a mess and my nightgown was wrinkled and stained.  
  
I ventured forth. "What is your name?" I asked. 

"Peter Pan, what's yours?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Pan was an…._interesting _last name. "Lily Marie Johnston." I said.  
  
"Where do you live, Peter?" 

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." I was very confused about his address, but I held my tongue.  
  
"Can I see your home?" I asked. Neverland also sounded interesting and I wanted to see it. 

"Alright. Only if you can stomach Indians, mermaids, faeries, pirates and Lost Boys!" he said, joyfully.

"Peter!" I cried. "You don't _actually _believe in that rubbish do you? I mean, mermaids and faeries NEVER existed and pirates and Indians haven't lived for many years and Lost Boys well, they don't exist either!" I said, even though I had NO idea what a Lost Boy was. 

Peter looked hurt. "Lily." He said, quietly. "They _do_ exist. I'll _prove _it!"

I didn't believe him, however I said, "Alright Peter, you prove it to me!" After all, we were only children! Why couldn't we play little games?

Peter looked joyful. "Alright, then! Can you fly?"

I was shocked. "No! No one can!"

Peter laughed. "Oh but, I _can_!" With that, he leapt into the air and started spinning around. Three feet off the muddy ground. It was amazing!

Now, I got the idea that Peter was not exactly of this world but, this was incredible!

__

Now I was REALLY going to "Play along!" I had _always _wanted to fly!

So, after ten minutes, Peter and I were above the clouds and towards a "mysterious island" as Peter called it!

And, for the first time in five years, I was extremely happy. My luck was changing after all!


	2. Looking at Neverland

Hey, here's chapter two of the NEW AND IMPROVED The Lost Girls!  
Flying was MUCH harder than it looks.  
  
For two reasons, one I just flat out COULD NOT do it and two, Peter did not tell me how to stop.  
  
But, all in all, I liked flying. It was so much more fun than doing needlepoint and boring things like that. However, just as we were nearing the island a large seagull flew over my head.  
  
At first I admired the bird, for, I had never been this close to one, but suddenly, Peter grabbed my arm. When he did, I jerked to a jagged stop and my leg whipped out, kicking the poor bird! It was so frightened that it squawked, causing it to poop on my head!  
  
Peter started cracking up before, "Lily! We're here!" I stared hard at him, for the poop was warm and disgusting.  
  
That's when I looked down. And gasped! This island was LOVELY! I stared on and on.  
  
It was covered in lush, green grass and trees. There were a few rocks on the northern shore and I could just make out seals relaxing on them. I could see a small Indian village on one side and smoke was rising steadily from the huts. There was a pirate ship in a cove, sandy beaches, rivers and waterfalls and... OH it was just SO beautiful I could hardly keep hovering!  
  
Peter smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded. "Good! I do, too. Look at that pirate ship!"  
  
"I see it." I said.  
  
"Well, that's where my old friend Captain Hook lives."  
  
I giggled. "Captain... Hook?" I said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why, pray tell, is he called Captain Hook."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I've got all the time in the world." I said.  
  
"Well, in short, I cut off his hand one day, threw it to a crocodile, saved his daughter and now that croc is stalking him." Peter said, quickly.  
  
"Oh, alright then." I was getting to feel that Neverland was also not of this world. However, I didn't have time to ponder this, for Peter suddenly said, "follow me!" and flew quickly into a forest.  
  
Far to quickly for me.  
  
I started after him, but, he was already out of my sight.  
  
As I dive-bombed after him, I heard a HUGE BOOM and I was shaken out of the way.  
  
I realized, far too late, that the pirates were shooting their cannonballs.  
  
At ME! 


	3. Tiger Lily

~* Chapter three: Tiger Lily *~  
I floated around, helplessly. With Peter gone and pirates shooting at me, I was VERY nervous.  
  
Peter told me that no one grew up on this island. So, would I just float around until they finally hit me? That idea terrified me.  
  
Another cannon ball whizzed by me. I was thinking to just fly in front of one when I heard, "Lily!"  
  
I turned around. "PETER!" I cried. I flew, rather clumsily, towards him.  
  
"Lily, did I scare you?" He asked.  
  
He had a slight smile playing his face and I that was when I realized his trick. I glared at him. "You knew I was in danger, didn't you?" I cried, furiously.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I did. It WAS pretty funny though, wasn't it?"  
  
I screamed, "NO! IT WAS NOT FUNNY AND I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF, TOO!" I was FURIOUS! Why did I ever consider him my "friend?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down, it was only a joke." He said, looking scared, a little.  
  
Another cannon ball flew towards us. Peter, this time looking terrified that we would both be hit, grabbed me around the waist and flew to the island.  
  
He landed in a small clearing and set me down.  
  
I heard birds chirping, rivers rushing, waterfalls and an assortment of other sounds that were rather new to me. One thing that I heard was drumbeats. Tom-toms. I smiled. The island seemed.. Well, alive.  
I could see the bushes part and, suddenly, Indians jumped out! About twenty or so surrounded Peter and I and all were male and they had daggers out. For a terrifying moment, I thought that they were going to strike. I hid behind Peter.  
  
All except one. A tall, slender female stepped up to Peter. She was very pretty and had long hair that was braided in two braids and black as the night. Her skin was tan and her eyes were the color of chocolate. She was wearing and buckskin halter-top with a short, buckskin skirt, held up by a belt that had a dagger in it. In her hair was a single feather and she seemed rather cold.  
  
However, when she saw Peter, she broke into a large grin. "Hello, Peter." She said. Her voice was clear and strong.  
  
Peter nodded, solemnly. "Hello, Tiger Lily. This is my friend, Lily."  
  
I was amazed. "Peter, who is she?" I asked.  
  
Peter leaned over to me. "This is Princess Tiger Lily. I saved her life once." He said, conceitedly.  
  
"Oh, I see." I said. This Tiger Lily was Peter's friend. This was her tribe! She wasn't going to hurt us! I stepped out from behind Peter.  
  
Tiger Lily smiled at me. "Hello, Lily. Me Tiger Lily. Peter, Tiger Lily's friend." She smiled again. I wondered if her cheeks were starting to hurt.  
  
That was when I heard a loud, "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"  
Several pirates were surrounding the Indians! One of them grabbed Tiger Lily and swung her over his shoulder while the others were fighting off the other Indians who were trying to save Tiger Lily.  
  
One of them looked at me. "'Ey! Here's another lass!" He was a big man and with one quick swipe of his hand he knocked Peter to the ground and grabbed me.  
  
The last thing I saw of Peter was he was trying to stand up, just before I blacked out. 


	4. Charlotte

__

I don't own Peter Pan. Duh.

"Ahoy there!" came a cry.  
  
"We've got the pretty lass!"  
  
"Well then, mate!" Said another voice. "Tie 'er to da main mast, or avast wit' 'cha!" 

These pirates had NO grammar, whatsoever. I smiled to myself. If Aunt Dorothy were here, she would be shocked!

I looked around. Mean, vicious and UGLY pirates surrounded me. All of them probably hadn't had a bath since, well, since they were in sixth year, which I can tell you, must've been a long, LONG time ago. They smelled like, hot wet trash on a sunny day.  


Tiger Lily was nowhere to be found!  


Suddenly, another pirate came to me. I shuddered and tried to shrink back. I couldn't. 

He was much more richly dressed than the other pirates were. He was wearing a scarlet dress coat and silk, white pants. They pants were tucked into shiny, black boots. He also had blue eyes and thick, curly black hair. But, that wasn't what scared me. Instead of a right hand, he had a shiny, silver hook. This MUST have been Captain Hook! But, where was his "daughter"? Or was that just Peter's idea of a good joke? 

"So, laddies, you got the pretty girl that Peter has brought to the island."  
  
I did my best to try and sneer at him.  
  
He snickered. Then he said, "Well, 'milady' I do believe that you are Peter Pan's friend, no?" He asked.

I nodded, hesitantly.   
  
"Well then, I think you should be aware that my crew," he nodded to the pirates. "They have wounded him. Greatly." Hook grinned, showing grimy teeth.   
  
  
I gasped. _How could they? _I thought. _How could they hurt him? So kind, so carefree and innocent? _Tears started down my cheeks, though, I did my best to stop them.

The pirates laughed, coldly. 

"Oh." Said Hook. "She's sad that her friend is hurt." He roared with laughter along with the other pirates. 

Many hours later, Peter didn't show. I waited for ages, it seemed like. Even though, I didn't _really _have any hope, now that Peter was wounded, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life here. 

When it grew dark, a girl, exactly my age, came near me. She moved smoothly and swiftly. She had long, light brown hair and had on a long, ragged dress and a stained apron. She was barefoot and she carried a dagger. 

"Ello, Lily." The girl said. She cut my bonds and let me go. "I was sent by Peter to save you. He was wounded in the pirate attack. But, of course you've already heard." She added, hastily as I opened my mouth. 

"He really likes you." The girl said. "Oh and by the way, me name is Charlotte." I looked at the girl. She was actually, quite pretty.

"Did you already save Tiger Lily?" I asked, for I feared for the Indian princess's life. Charlotte nodded.

"She's on the way to her tribe. They'll attack the pirates at dawn."   
  
"Alright." Then I said, tentatively, "Who _are _you?" I asked.

Charlotte sighed. "I'm a Lost Girl!" she said, as though stating the obvious. "I'm also Hook's daughter."

I raised my eyebrows. So _this _scrawny yet pretty girl was Hook's daughter. But… how could it be? As I pondered this, I heard her talking, so, I listened.

"Listen, you wanna be saved?" I nodded.

"Can you fly?" she asked. 

"Yes, but, not very well!"  
  
"Then, JUMP!" and before I could say another word, she grabbed me and jumped off the edge of the ship! 

* * *


	5. Charlotte's Story

I sat up, wearily. I was on a sandy beach. Water lapped at my feet.  
  
"Hey." Charlotte said. "Finally, you're awake. God, we were worried about ya." I yawned and then looked at Charlotte.  
  
She was wearing a pair of rugged, ripped britches. They were soiled and white. She was also wearing a ripped, sleeveless shirt. The pants surprised me the most. They were very short; they went to her knees. She had her hair in a bun and she had her dagger with her. The dagger was on a leather belt.  
  
Her legs, I could see, were covered in scars and bruises. I cringed.  
  
"So," she said, making conversation. "How did ya get to Never Land?"  
  
"I flew." I said, shortly. "My aunt died of a heart attack. When I realized she was gonna die, I ran out into the streets. That's how I met Peter."  
  
"Oh." said Charlotte.  
  
"How did you get here?" I asked.  
"Well, I was born here. Me mum and dad were, and dad still is, some of the most feared pirates here. Oh, there were lots. But, dad scared them off. Then, I was born. But, still, the tragedy came. Mama was attacking another ship. The crew was mighty tough. But, mama wasn't afraid. She still attacked. But, the crew killed her. I 'member her last words. 'Charlotte, James, I love you more than anything.' Dad was never the same again. Because he changed, I mostly stayed away from him. That was when I met Peter, too. He saved me from dying. We were on Marooner's Rock. Another pirate tried to drown me because I tried to kill him. Peter came and did the job for me.  
  
Then, dad rounded on him. Peter cut off his hand and threw it to the croc. Now, that crocodile follows him EVERWHERE. He liked the taste of him so much; he wants to follow dad everywhere, trying to get the rest of him. So, I ran away with Peter and became a Lost Girl.  
  
"Umm.. Charlotte."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What IS a Lost Girl?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Well, there are Lost Boys AND Girls! See they're kids that fall outta their prams when the nurse's back is turned. If they're not claimed in seven days, they're sent here."  
It were those stories that made me think of my mother. She wasn't a pirate, of course. She was a lawyer. I remember, she had black hair like me and had green eyes. She always wore a gold chain around her neck. Father and I gave it to her.  
  
On spring days, after it rained, Mama and I would go pick flowers in the back yard. Papa would stand in the doorway and say, "Of course, I knew you two would be out here!" Mama laughed whenever he said that. She had a lovely laugh. It was like the tinkling of bells. Mama was tall, slender and lovely. She sort of resembled Tiger Lily.  
  
Papa had light blonde hair and brown eyes. Papa loved to play chess with me. Mama said he was the "chess champion." Papa said mama was the best lady to have as a wife. Papa loved to make jokes. He'd say stuff like, "Mary, why do you make lemonade with lemons and water? Why don't you make it with ale? After all, ale is closer to ade than water!" They were stupid, yet so funny. Mama and I would shriek with laughter. Mama and Papa never fought, and would always and forever love each other.  
  
But, even though they loved each other and me, they were gone. Forever. 


	6. The New Clothes

I don't own Peter Pan. Duh.  
I looked at Charlotte. She seemed like she was in a different world. She seemed, well, different. "Charlotte?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's alright. I know what it's like to face tragedies. I have."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
I continued looking at her. She still didn't seem okay. She seemed sad and tired and still defeated. She was scared, cold and lost in the world with no loving parents. Then, coming back to Earth she said, "Lily, I have some clothes for you." She held out a tube top and some britches like hers.  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna run around in that nightgown. You'll attract way too much attention for your own good."  
  
I walked to a nearby tree and changed. The shirt felt odd against my skin and the britches were strange. They were loose but silky. I glanced down at my body. It was strange to wear britches. I walked around. It was different to walk in britches. It was easier to move now. The shirt was tight, but loose enough to breathe. "Whoa, 'choo look good. Like a real Lost Girl!" Charlotte said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." I murmured. "Thank you, Charlotte."  
  
"Oh Lily! Call me Char! Everybody does! Now, let's go see if Peter's okay!"  
  
Then she took me by the wrist and led me through the dark woods. 


	7. Into the Forest

First off, I'd like to thank Josephine Sawyer and Mily for helping me with saying my story's good and all. Well, enjoy!  
  
I looked at the woods. They were eerie, cold and dark. "Okay, are ya comin' or not?" Char asked me. "No, it's creepy." I snapped.  
  
"What, 'choo afraid of the Pirates and mean old Hook?" Char teased.  
  
"No, it's just scary." I said.  
  
"No it's not scary! It's fun!" Charlotte said, happily.  
  
"Creepy!"  
  
"Fun!" We went on like this for a while, when Charlotte sighed. Then, before I knew what was happening, Char grabbed me around the waist and heaved me over her shoulder. She hauled me into the woods.  
  
All around me were creepy, dark bushes, their shadows were eerily silhouetted in the darkness. Charlotte, however, was unaware of this. Suddenly, "Lily, now don't be afraid, there's a troll behind that bush."  
  
"WHAT!" I screamed.  
  
"Like I said, there's a troll behind that bush."  
  
"HOW CAN I NOT BE AFRAID!?" I shouted.  
  
"Quiet, or you'll provoke it. It might strike." She hissed.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"Don't MAKE me hurt you." She snarled.  
  
"Ok then, I WON'T!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Shhh, YOURSELF!" I hissed.  
  
Charlotte threw me down. "Ok." She said. "Follow my orders." 


	8. The troll

"Okay, Lily, when the troll comes, run like crazy!" said Charlotte. "Then, meet me back at the Home Underground. (a/n we don't know if there are trolls in Neverland but oh well)  
  
"Why do I run if you're holding him off? Besides, I don't know where the Home Underground is! I've only been there ONCE!"  
  
"Because, he might come after you. Oh, and, it's in the clearing, just over there."  
  
"What if I don't make it?"  
  
"You will, believe me; I have faith in you. I didn't think I would make it out here, but I did. Now, get ready to run." She set me down and I put my bear foot out and then, "GO, LILY GO!" and I was off.  
  
Tearing though the brambles and bushes like a mad woman, I ran.  
  
Behind me, I could hear Char defending me with her life. I heard the troll screaming and shrieking and once or twice Char let out a cry. She was a true friend.  
  
I kept on running until I saw the seven trees. I crept towards the trees.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, "BOO!" I screamed and leapt back.  
Author's note: Well, that's chapter eight. We know, it was short but, wasn't it good? Huh, huh? Nice reviews are quite welcome and so is constructive criticism, however, put it in a nice way.  
  
Flames will be given to Satan as a present from his dear friends the Evil TeddyBears! 


	9. Charlotte plays a prank

A/N: Okay, well, this is Chapter Nine of our "Lost Girls!" We only own Lily and Charlotte.  
  
  
  
"CHARLOTTE!" I shouted. "How'd you get here? You're supposed to be fighting the troll! "  
  
Charlotte was bent in half, laughing and laughing. "Y-you-you're SO g- gullible!" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Wha-?" I said.  
  
"I made up the troll to scare you! MAN! You can run fast when you're scared!"  
  
I glared at her. Mama called me gullible to. 'Lily, dear, you're a sweet girl, however, you're SO gullible!' She sounded just like Charlotte.  
  
I was a sarcastic, ornery child. Mama called me sweet, but I wasn't. I was always outside, climbing trees and swimming. I liked being outside with me old best friend, Bonnie.  
  
She was quite intelligent, fortunately for me. The highest grade I'd ever gotten in Math was a seventy-seven. I couldn't do well in school to save my own life. I was always in the Headmaster's office, for whatever reason. I had issues with sitting still and especially, learning.  
  
However, one thing I could do right, was cook. I was quite a good cook. However, sometimes I had issues, even with that!  
  
My biggest issues were, I was clumsy and I had a short fuse.  
  
When someone got on my nerves, I nearly chomped their heads off. I was a total ornery old donkey as Poppa put it.  
  
  
  
"So, Char," I said, casually. "How did you get here before I did?"  
  
"I flew. See after you took off, I made those noises. Then, I flew here and hid behind that tree. Pretty great, huh?" she said as she took off towards the trees in the clearing.  
  
"Of course, you DO know that, this means WAR!" I shouted after her.  
  
But all I got in return was a chuckle and an "Oh really!" 


	10. Memories

__

Hey! Sorry for the loooooong wait! This is part 10 of the Lost Girls! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is in both Charlotte and Lily's P.O.V. It's a while after Lily gets to the Home Underground. Lily is in training to be a Lost Girl. I only own Lily, Charlotte, Lily's mother and father and Charlotte's mother. ~

Liz

****

Charlotte's P.O.V

As I stared out at the wide horizon, I thought of my mother. I usually didn't like to think of her, but it was my first time alone since Lily came to the Island. I had been chasing her around for weeks now. I smiled to myself. She was a curious girl and I was beginning to like her. Plus, she had lost her mother like me.

"Oh mother! Why did you get on the ship? Why?" I said. Tears were in my eyes and I wanted to let go of her. I touched my heart. Underneath my shirt was a locket. A heart shaped locket that my mother gave to me. Engraved was, **_Charlotte, happy birthday. I love you- Your mother, Ella_**.

I clutched it and the tears that wouldn't come before, now did. I had written it all down in my journal. However, my journal had been long since filled out, so, I'd burned it. But, I had re-read that day so many times, I'd practically had it memorized. I remembered that day. The day she died.

*****Flashback***** 

_October 17_

_"Charlotte!" mama called to me. Her voice was clear and strong._

"Yes?" I said. I walked down from my cabin to hers. 

I found her standing in front of a large mirror. She was wearing a long, powder blue robe that held on to her slender frame. Her long, light brown hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head. She twirled around.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I stared at her in awe. "You look lovely." I said, quietly.

She smiled. "Thank you dear."

Suddenly, we heard father burst in. "Ella! Charlotte! We have to leave! There's a new crew here! They're going to attack at dawn. They'll **kill **us!"

Mama was laughing. "Don't be so silly, James. I'll save us. They can't be THAT bad. And Charlotte will be my right arm." She smiled and winked at me.

"No, mama! I can't! It's far too dangerous! You and I… we-we'll be killed!"

"Oh, no we won't! We'll merely sneak up on them and kill them while they sleep." She spoke as though this settled the matter.

And it did. When my mother made up her mind, it wasn't to be argued with. 

That night, I didn't sleep. I remembered how I lost my older sister. She was killed as well. I was only about two but I barely remembered her. She had been twelve. My parents and I refused to speak of her. 

Mama had taught her to be FAR too brave. Mama was going to die! This was a suicidal mission!

At dawn, Mama and I set out. We crept onto the ship and killed about five or six men each. 

Or so we thought. One of them, who we thought was dead, opened his eyes. He was mortally wounded; however, he had enough strength in him to cry, "ATTACKERS!" Mama stabbed him, but not quick enough. Soon, forty or fifty pirates surrounded us. Mama drew her sword and killed several. I stood beside her, not wanting to leave her. I killed some, but soon, they were too much. While she was fighting one, another snuck up behind her. He drew his sword… 

"MAMA!" I cried. He plunged his sword deep into her back. 

Then, Papa appeared. He and our men helped in slaying the rest of the crew.

Mama kept on fighting. She staggered and swayed, but she helped. Not until all were killed did she fall. 

"Mama…" I said. Papa and I dropped down beside her. He cradled her in his arms. "Mama, don't leave. Please. We need you." I murmured.

She took several long, deep breaths and said "Don't worry, me loves. I'll keep watching you."

"Mama…"

"Charlotte, James, I love you… don't worry." And then, she laid her fair head down in papa's arms. I knew she was dead. 

After Mama died, Papa and I tried to live like we did when she was alive. But, there would always be an empty place in my heart where she used to be. Papa was a shell. My mother had been his life and love and no one would ever fill that. I know it seems strange, but in a way, mama's death made me stronger. My heart had hardened. My head had hardened. My soul had hardened. 

All this I thought of as a laid my head back on a tree. But, the empty space in my heart had been filled somewhat. Peter had filled it. I shook my head. Peter loved Lily. He told me. But, I was his best friend. He loved me. As a friend. I remembered the day that we met.

****

***Flashback***

__

"Arrrrg! TIE THE REDSKIN TO THE ROCK!" I watched in horror as papa ordered he men to tie poor Tiger Lily to Marooner's Rock. 

"No, papa, NO!" I cried as I grabbed his arm! "Don't hurt her, please! She's not bad, I swear!" Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "Don't hurt her!" He knocked my to the ground.

"You stay out of this!" He snarled. "Mullens… you take care of her." 

A big, fat pirate came over to me. "Gladly, captain." He said and cracked his knuckles. I screamed in my head. I could see the tide rising. Before long, Tiger Lily would be no more than a memory. I had to help her. 

Reaching out, I slammed into the fat pirate and kicked him in the leg, trying to escape. As I ran to Tiger Lily, the man grabbed me. "Heh heh, cap'n, she tried to escape." He wheezed. 

My father looked at me and smiled, but it was an evil smile. "Drown her." He said. WHAT! This was not my father! My father loved me! He wouldn't let anything hurt me! So, now, he was telling someone to kill me!

"Alright…" he said. With an evil grin, he began twisting me into a strange position. I couldn't move. Then, he pushed my head underwater and held me there. After a while, my lungs were on fire. I tried to inhale, but all I got was a mouthful of water. I had thought that maybe I was close enough to the surface that I could breathe, but I wasn't. I could feel the life slowly draining from me. My last thoughts would have been of my mother, when, suddenly the pirate was off and arms encircled my waist. I could feel myself being lifted out of the water. Strong arms held me. I opened my eyes. A boy held me. 

He was clad all in green and he had red hair. I could see that the most of the pirates were dead and then I saw my father. His right hand was hacked off and bleeding. Near by was a crocodile, following him. I smiled at the boy, for now I felt no sympathy for my father. 

Then, the boy began to fly. I tightened my grip around his neck. For a while, neither of us spoke. Then, I thought of Tiger Lily. "Where is she?" I asked. 

The boy looked at me. "Who?"

"The redskin. Tiger Lily."

"Oh. She's fine. I saved her, too."

"Oh. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me, of course."

"Oh. That. You're welcome…"

"Charlotte. Who are you?"

"Peter Pan." 

We grew to like each other. Peter was wonderful and invited me to live with him. And, as I grew to know him, I realized I loved him. He was kind and brave and, once you overlooked his bad side, was a very good person. 

I heard Lily's voice behind me. She walked over and sat next to me. "Hey." I said. 

"Peter wants to talk to you." She said. She smiled. "He said it was important." 

"Oh. Alright then, by." I got up and walked to the Home Underground. 

***_Lily's P.O.V*** _

I sat and watched Charlotte walk away. I didn't know what Peter wanted her for, but it seemed important. I leaned against a tree and thought about my mother. I remembered the fire, against my will. It haunted my dreams. I saw it, clear as crystal. My mother's screams, my cries, the flames, the heat…

__

"Now, Lily, don't be so stubborn! Just be, nice to her!"

"But, mama! She is rude!" I said. My cousin, Leila, was coming to visit. She was much richer than we were, and she always rubbed that in my face. And I hated her for that. She was coming in a week and staying for a month. 

The night before they arrived, my mother and, father and I sat around a roaring fire. I sat, savoring the last few hours I had before she arrived. We left for bed, not putting the fire out. It was winter and damn cold. I had at least five blankets on. I fell asleep, dreaming about Leila and what kind of torture she would bring. 

I was awakened by a strange cry. As the sleep slowly drained away, I realized it was my mother. I also noticed that the cold night air was… warm. Hot, to be exact. I looked at my door. It was half cracked and I could see a reddish light. I thought of the only thing it could be. Fire. Without thinking, I kicked my window and scrambled out. I crawled down a tree that was near my window and out onto the streets. I didn't think just ran. Fear pushed me. I ran away from my house; just ran on, trying not to look back. The only thing I felt was fear. Our home was burnt down, my parents were gone and I was all alone. I ran all the way across London, to my Aunt Dorothy's mansion. I didn't, and I still don't, know what had happened to my mother and father. I assumed they were dead, but I looked for them forever. 


	11. Don't Know Why or How

__

Oke doke! This is the eleventh and FINAL (thank God!) of **The Lost Girls **_and I would like to say, "thank you" to all of the nice reviewers! The ones that gave me CC and the nice ones that said it rocked! And I'd just like to say thanks to you all separately! I'll only put one thank you, even if you reviewed twice or more! Here goes: _

Faith, Trust and Pixie D: _Thanks for loving this story and liking the "Hook's daughter" idea!_

lulu bell: _Yes, I've updated and all! Tankies 4 liking it! :)_

Kit: _Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the CC! It really helped me improve! _

Blue Jewel: _Yes, I know that the second chapter really sucked before I updated it! Thanks!_

Star Child: _AW! Thank you SO much, that was one of my favorite reviews! Actually, I like Charlotte A LOT more than Lily! _

Sammantha: _Thanks for calling it "original!":)_

Foxfire: _Thank you! The characters took SO long to get ideas about like flaws, strengths etc…_

Lena: _Thank you SO much for calling it wonderful! Oh, and thanks for reading our other fics!_

Kavitha: _Thanks for the CC! I REALLY need it!_

Teri: _Thank you for that great review! We actually found it hilarious! Yeah, Josephine gave us CC, but laid it on pretty thick! LOL. Your review actually brought a smile to our faces._

Mysterio Jaq: _Mucho Gracias! _

Goddess of Light: _Thank you! And, yes, in the first posting, the chapters were friggin' short!_

JadeBenton: _:) Thank you!_

Megan: _Yes, I know I used typical dialogue! Thanks for the CC!_

Phoinexfires: _Thank you! I know, it REALLY sucked in the first posting! LOL. Thanks for reading the other stories!_

Alicorn: _Thank you SOOOOOO much for the CC! That was probably some of the best I've read in a while!_

Green-and-Silver: _Thanks for the CC! Yes, I know I need a BETA! _

Mily: _Tankies for such a nice review!_

Josephine Sawyer (all of her reviews): _Thanks for the CC, but it was a little harsh in some ways. But, it REALLY helped improve my story!_

The song is "Don't know why" by Norah Jones. Download it, it rocks! BTW: I only own Lily, Charlotte and Charlotte's mom and Lily's parents. 

****

**Charlotte's P.O.V**

Charlotte walked through the woods to the Home Underground. When she reached her tree, she sucked in her gut and slid down. Charlotte's long, brown hair flew out behind her as she went down. Soon, she dropped to the ground she saw Peter sitting on a stool. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"So," she said. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "You… do?" This was odd. Normally he asked Lily.

Peter nodded. "You know Lily better than I do… does… she like me?"

I nodded. "No, I mean… love me?"

"Why?" I said.

Peter went a bright shade of red. "Because…"

"OH!" she said. "Well… I don't know." She looked away. Tears silently filled her eyes as her heart was shattered. She always knew that he liked Lily, but she never knew he _loved_ her. 

"Do… do, you want me to-to ask her?" she choked out. The tears were now flowing freely down her pretty face. 

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Peter said, happily, totally oblivious of her tears.

Quickly, she scrambled out and started running. She ran back to where Lily sat, with her eyes closed. "Hey."

Lily looked up. "Oh, hi." It was dark out, so Lily didn't see her tears. Or maybe she did and was just too polite to say anything.

"Peter wants to see you." Charlotte said.

"Oh. Alright." Lily got up and walked away.

After that was taken care of, Charlotte let her tears free. She ran as she cried, not caring about anything or where she was going.

__

I waited 'til I saw the sun   
I don't know why I didn't come   
I left you by the house of fun   
I don't know why I didn't come   
I don't know why I didn't come

As she ran, Charlotte tripped and fell. She felt sand beneath her. Holding out her hand, she caught the teardrops in her hand. Wishing that she could fly away, but she couldn't find a happy thought. Not wanting to be here all night, she stood up and started tottering a little farther down the beach. 

__

When I saw the break of day   
I wished that I could fly away   
Instead of kneeling in the sand   
Catching teardrops in my hand 

__

She kept her face down as she walked. Then, she heard a voice. It was kind, but coated in honey. "Oh, what's wrong, my child." Charlotte looked up.

Three dark figures were around her. She stared. 

__

My heart is drenched in wine   
But you'll be on my mind   
Forever 

Out across the endless sea   
I would die in ecstasy   
But I'll be a bag of bones   
Driving down the road alone 

My heart is drenched in wine   
But you'll be on my mind   
Forever 

"N-nothing." She said. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, but something is." Said the same voice._  
_

"NO! Nothing's wrong!" 

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" And then, something clubbed her in the head and she was knocked to the ground, unconscious. 

__

Something has to make you run   
I don't know why I didn't come 

I feel as empty as a drum   
I don't know why I didn't come   
I don't know why I didn't come   
I don't know why I didn't come…

****

**Lily's POV**

Lily sat down at Peter's feet. Peter looked at her. "Lily… I have to tell you something."

Lily smiled. "Peter, you can tell me anything." She said.

Peter braced himself. "Lily… I love you." He said, grinning hopefully. 

Lily smiled again, not understanding. "And Peter…" she said, trying to break this gently. "I like you, too… but only as a friend." 

Peter thought that he was going to feel anger. However, he was fiercely calm. "Oh." He said, simply. He shook his head, expecting a new rush of anger. But it didn't come. "Lily."

"Yes?" she said. She was amazed that Peter did just jump all over her.

"Well… I expected myself to feel angry that you told me that. But I'm not. Why is that?"

And then, Lily said, gently, "It's because you never loved me. You see you only thought you did. You really love someone else."

Peter looked at her, confused. "I do?"

"Yes. You love Charlotte."

Peter shook his head. "She doesn't love me." 

Lily was amazed. Never in her life had she known someone as ignorant as Peter. 

"Peter! My God! Charlotte DOES love you! Whenever you walk into a room that she's in, she blushes and stutters! Whenever she sees you, it's like she glows or something! She goes out of her way to talk to you! She _loves you_! It is so obvious! I thought you knew that! But, no! You are just to busy paying attention to, GOD knows what, to notice!" Then she sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Peter thought about it. He never really _had_ loved Lily. It had all been a silly infatuation. Then, it dawned on him. He did love Charlotte. He still liked Lily a lot but… It all made sense now!

"Lily! I do understand!" She looked at him.

"You do?" 

"Yes!"

Lily grinned. "Good! Now let's go find Charlotte!"

****

**Charlotte's POV** 

When Charlotte opened up her eyes, she saw that she was in a dark room. She tried to move but she realized, with a sinking feeling that she was tied up. She shook slightly. She was in her old bedroom, she could tell. She was tied up on her old bed. It was rough and lumpy, with a scratchy old blanket. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see her old dresser in the corner and her chair beside it. Behind her was a window. Twisting around a bit, she looked out it. It was nearly sun- up and she could hear music behind her. It was clearly the pirates singing and someone was playing a drum; another, a flute. 

After a while, she heard footsteps right outside my door. She glanced up as the door slowly opened. 

"Well, hello." The person lit a candle and the room filled with light. It was Captain Hook. He looked very angry and looked about ready to strike, but Charlotte had learned by then to stand my ground around him. Charlotte gave him a small smile.

"Hello. What do you want?"

"Your friends are here." He said.

"What friends?" Charlotte snapped.

"Pan." Hook sneered.

Suddenly, Hook stood up. He walked slowly towards Charlotte. He reached out and touched her chest. His long, pale fingers traveled to her locket. She shuddered. 

"Do you fear me?" he asked, eyes still fixed on her locket. 

"No." she said.

"Then why do you shudder?" 

"I shudder for your hands are cold." She said, when, in truth, she hated it when others touched her precious locket. It was special, because it was the last thing she had of her mother's.

Hook unlocked it and looked at the engraved words. "Your mother gave to you, didn't she?" he asked. 

"Yes, she said that my father gave it to her and then she engraved the words. Did you?"

"No." said Hook. "Your _father_." 

Charlotte smiled. "Then that would mean that you did."

"No." said Hook, with a malicious smile. "You didn't think, that after all these years, that _I_ was really your father, did you? Your mother bedded many men," he said.

Charlotte was too horrified to answer. _How can he not be my father? He's the only man that my mother has ever loved? Did that mean…?_

Charlotte stared at him. "Then, who is my real father?"

"He's dead." Said Hook lightly. Charlotte was shocked. _How can he speak of death so easily? I've always been afraid of it. _Then, she came back to reality.

"You're lying." She said. "My mother would never sleep with a man that she is not married to." Her hands were tied behind her back. The whole time she was talking, she had been untying the knot. Now, it was so loose that, all she had to do was slip her hands out.

Hook smiled again. "Your mother was a prostitute." He sneered. BAM! Charlotte's fist connected with his face.

Using this opportunity, as Hook clutched his face, Charlotte ran out of the room.

***

Charlotte saw all of the pirates surrounding Lily and Peter. They made a circle formation around them. Lily looked scared; Peter looked like his usual cocky self. Silently, she flew up the mast and grabbed a rope. Clutching it tightly, she swung down and kicked a pirate in the face. Grabbing her sword, she dropped into the circle between Peter and Lily.

"Charlotte!" Lily cried, happily. "You're alive!" Charlotte nodded. 

"Loo'!" called one of the pirates. "It's the cap'n's daughter!" 

"No, it's not the captain's daughter!" I shouted back. All of the pirates sniggered.

"Let's go!" said Peter. Charlotte and Lily nodded. The three charged headfirst into the wave of pirates. Peter and Lily both had swords, but Charlotte didn't. Charlotte fought with her fists and feet, until Lily killed one and Charlotte took his sword. All went well, until about sixteen or so were left.

They all made way for the Captain Hook to go though. By now, Charlotte had several cuts on her face, a fat lip and cuts all over her. Peter looked about the same, except for the fat lip. Lily had only one cut, a jagged mark from her shoulder down to her thigh. 

Hook walked on through the pirates and stood in front of Charlotte. She glared and took a step back, closer to her friends. "I'll take him." She whispered, and took a step forward.

Hook bared his teeth. Charlotte glared and tightened her grip on her sword.

"Are you ready for me, Charlotte."

"Only if you are, Hook." He smiled and raised his sword. He took one sweep at her head. Charlotte stopped it with her sword.

Hook lunged at her. Charlotte did as well. Soon, the two were fighting longer than Peter even had. Hook looked rather nervous. It was odd, because Charlotte was 5' exactly and Hook was a huge man. He had never looked nervous when Peter fought him. Maybe it was that Charlotte looked a lot more dangerous than Peter at the moment. Peter always had a silly grin on his face, whereas Charlotte looked angry and vicious. 

Then, Charlotte kicked Hook in the stomach. He was winded and Charlotte grabbed his sword. With another blow to the face, she pinned him to the wall. 

Hook knew Charlotte. When she was angry, she would even kill. So, he didn't dare try to move, for fear of his life. 

"Charlotte." He said. "You never, _did_ kill the pirate that murdered your mother, did you?" Charlotte stared.

"Yes I did." She said. "You were there. You saw."

"No, you didn't. He's on board right now. And still living."

"All the pirates are dead, Hook." She snapped.

"No. One, is still alive." He pointed to himself. "I. Killed your stupid mother."

Charlotte couldn't believe it. He killed her. He killed his own wife. Charlotte shook her head. "Why?"

"She had far too much control of the ship. With her out of the way, I could run the whole crew by myself." Suddenly, he snatched his sword and shoved it into her stomach. 

The suddenness of it all was amazing. But the pain was even worse. She could feel the blood gushing out of her and she wanted to faint. However, Charlotte had one more thing to do. With one fell swipe, she knocked Hook to the ground and she too, stabbed him in the stomach. 

As Hook lay there, bleeding, he asked one his final question, "What happened to your mercy?"

And Charlotte smiled a weak grin. "I lost it when you killed my mother." And she lifted her sword above her head and brought it crashing into his heart. Blackness swirled around her and she fell, farther and farther into it…

***

__

Charlotte didn't know where she was. She was alive, but without feeling. And it didn't seem so good. All she knew was pain. It was like knives in her belly. She had very little life left in her. She lay there, as if in a trance, not knowing anything or how to feel…

***

Several days later, Charlotte opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed at the Home Underground. A bandage was wrapped around her stomach. Lily was standing beside her, looking very worried. However, when Charlotte sat up, Lily screamed and called for Peter. 

"She's awake! She's awake!" she squealed. And she grabbed Charlotte and embraced her, gently. Charlotte smiled at Lily.

"Who did this?" she asked, pointing to her bandaged belly.

Lily smiled. "Tiger Lily. She's actually a really good healer. By the way, Peter is very worried." Her brown eyes met Charlotte's gray-brown ones. She looked like she wanted to tell Charlotte something, but couldn't. 

"Hmmm… Peter's not here yet. He wants to see you." She smiled and the screeched, "Peter Pan! GET IN HERE!"

Peter ran in. He looked a mess. His auburn hair tumbled about his face, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were wrinkled and caked with dirt.

Charlotte looked away. "Hi Peter." She said, stiffly.

"Charlotte, I-" he began, but Charlotte cut him off.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I knew that you loved Lily, and I should of backed off. But instead, I made an ass of myself and ran off; nearly getting myself killed in battle. And…" Peter clapped a hand over her mouth. He made no effort to be gentle. It hurt.

"Charlotte. I love you. That whole thing with Lily…it was stupid."

Charlotte's face hardened. "I do not need your pity, Peter. I have enough things to deal with right now."

Peter's eyes were sparkling with tears. "This isn't pity, Charlotte. I love you."

Still Charlotte glared. "Prove it." 

And Peter leaned forward and kissed her. Not on the mouth, but on the cheek. Charlotte was stunned. She had never been kissed before. Her mother, though she loved her daughter dearly, had never kissed her before. Charlotte knew that being kissed was a sign that someone loved you.

Her eyes welled with tears. He really _did_ love her. She giggled at the thought. Then, she leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek. 

Watching from the doorway, Lily smiled. Then, she turned and walked away, the smile still on her face.

***

Three days later, at sundown, Charlotte and Peter were looking for Lily. Charlotte had been returned to good health again. 

"Lily!" yelled Charlotte. Then, she saw her friend, standing on the beach, her long black hair flowing in the wind and tears on her face. "Lily?" Charlotte asked. Lily looked at her.

"Oh, Charlotte." She said. "I want to go back to London and maybe find someone to care for me. Oh, Charlotte. I want to go _home_." Crying into Charlotte's shoulder, Lily kept repeating the word "London."

***

That night, they were off. Charlotte was flying right ahead of Peter, who had Lily on his back. (A/N: Like he did with Jane in RtN.) Charlotte was a good flyer, no doubt about that, Lily noted. Not as good as Peter, but almost. Both of them knew that Lily could barely make it back to London alone. After the display with the Pirate's cannonball, Peter wouldn't allow her to fly alone.

After about a day, they reached the homeless shelter where Lily was first taken. At the front desk was a woman. She was tall and slender with long, sleek black hair. She seemed to be crying. Her big jade green eyes were filled with tears.

"No, Margaret, we don't know where you're daughter is. She hasn't come here yet." The lady behind the desk said to the dark haired woman. 

"Oh, well, thank you. I'll check back later." Said Margaret. Then she turned and walked away. The lady at the counter said good bye and looked down at a paper. Lily stepped up to the counter. The woman did not look up. 

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Uh, excuse me. My friend's lost and she wants to, uh, check in." she said. The woman looked up.

"Please state your name." The woman said to Lily. Lily, however, didn't say her name. She was busy looking at the woman called Margaret. 

__

That's odd. That woman looks a lot like my mother. Same eyes and face. And even their NAMES are the same. I wish my mother were here.

"Lily?" said Charlotte. She smacked Lily about the head. Lily came crashing back down to earth. 

"Oh, um, my name. It's Lily." The woman raised her eyebrows. 

"Last name?"

"Oh. Johnston. Lily Johnston." No one noticed the strange woman in the corner look at her intently.

"What?" she said. Lily looked at her. "Can you repeat that?" 

Lily smiled. "My name is Lily Johnston." 

The woman began crying again. "My daughter's name was Lily. But, I've lost her. Five years ago, my home was destroyed in a fire. My husband was killed. But I'm not so sure about my daughter." She looked at Lily again. "In fact, you look a lot like her. Your names are the same."

Charlotte looked at the woman, than at lily. To her surprise, Lily was crying too. "Lily?" she said.

The woman smiled at Lily. Then she said, suddenly, "What is you favorite food?"

Lily replied, "Tea and toast."

"Book?"

"Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer." 

"Color?"

"Blue."

The woman smiled. "Where are your parents?"

"It appears that one is standing before me."

***

Then, the two of them started crying together. "Mama!" Lily said, and the woman called Margaret grabbed her and the two embraced, sobbing with joy. "Oh, mama! It is you! It really is!"

It was so touching; that Lily had found her mother that even Charlotte cried a little. Peter hugged her.

"Well, Lily. I guess… this is goodbye." She said. 

"Yes. I suppose it is." Said Lily.

"We'll miss you." Said Peter.

"Yeah. I'll miss you too." Said Lily, sadly. "I'll never forget Neverland and the Pirates and Tiger Lily. Or Peter Pan and Charlotte." She paused to wipe away a few tears. "Hey. We made a great team, though. And, who knows. Maybe, some day, I'll go back." 

Her mother smiled, as if she knew exactly what her daughter was saying. Then, she stared at Peter. "Hello, Peter." She said.

Peter was astonished. "Mary?"

"Yes."

Lily was shocked. "You know my mother?"

Peter laughed. "Of course. She's Wendy's grand-daughter."

"Whoa. Small world!" They all laughed.

"Well." Said Charlotte. "Bye." 

"Yeah. Bye." Peter and Charlotte both embraced Lily and walked out the door. Lily and her mother followed a few seconds later, but they were already gone.

Up in the night sky, one could see two shadowy figures flying through the sky, illuminated by the stars in the sky.

……………

**__**

Fini 

YES! Finished finally! This was really fun to write and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad I finished. Please review! I'm starting new Pirates of the Caribbean fic, soon. ~

****

Liz, Kim, Ellen, Tess, Kar and Aleesia


End file.
